The Merging of The Unexpected
by Awe50me
Summary: When the adopted children of Agent Gibbs run into the Volturi while in Italy, things take a turn into uncharted waters. Aro begins to feel quite fond of the teens and decides to give them a parting gift. A case takes the newly gifted teenagers to Forks were the Cullens are preparing for a move. A severe storm causes the team to seek refuge at the Cullen mansion.R\R.1stTwilightFic
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Twilight or NCIS. The characters of Zach and Max were taken from Marine101's Double Trouble. Marine101 has been kind enough to let me take over this story while entering it into the Twilight universe._**

 ** _For those of you who have read Double Trouble I would like to say that only the characters remain the same whereas most backstory and meetings are subject to change in order to suit the needs of the joining of these two worlds._**

Zachary Akon and his best friend Max were huddled up in his room discussing their plans. After their escape from uncaring parents and spoiled siblings, the two had discovered a new life. The fourteen year olds had already graduated high school and landed jobs.

Jenny had made a remarkable and somewhat miraculous plea to the Secretary of the Navy, who agreed to give the two teenagers a trial run. Naturally, they had aced it and gained his approval on officially joining NCIS.

They had moved in with Gibbs and were welcomed earnestly as part of the team. It had taken a while to fit in but soon Tony, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Ducky were all enjoying the new additions.

Tony loved having the company at movie nights and worthy companions who enjoyed the art of movie referencing.

Ziva enjoyed having challenging opponents in the ring and people to communicate with in other languages. As it turns out, Zach and Max often learned basics of languages to pass time. Ziva was overjoyed at having students too.

Tim had found gaming buddies who were just as excited as he was when the latest gaming system was released. Zach and Max loved obsessing over the latest Star Wars with their beloved McGee. Their involvement made it harder for Tony to mock McGee.

Abby had found another pair of siblings who would be there to protect her. It helped that both teenagers were more than willing to delve into the exciting world of forensics. Zach and Max were also keen to learn American Sign Language and Abby was delighted to be their teacher.

Ducky had found eager listeners to his several tales. The teenager also wished to learn more about his several travels over a cup of tea.

Gibbs was grateful for the fact that he had finally put the past behind him and had once again got the opportunity to be a father.

Jenny had let maternal instinct take over and was determined to make up for the years Zach and Max had spent without mothers. She knew that she could not protect them as much as she would have liked but they helped a lot.

After the whole team had worked through Christmas on a high profile case as a favour to the Secretary of the Navy, he in turn had given them two weeks of the New Year off.

Zach and Max had decided to take a trip to Italy and Gibbs and Jenny were reluctant in accompanying them. Zach and Max asked if they could go to Italy alone. They had argued that if they were allowed to carry firearms then surely they could tour a city by themselves.

Gibbs had fought against the idea before Zach and Max reminded him that they were fluent in Italian and would therefore have no problem navigating the city.

Jenny had gave in and promised Gibbs a wonderful two weeks. In the end the two were flown to Italy on the Secnav's private jet.

* * *

Meanwhile in Forks, Carlisle Cullen celebrated his latest discovery. An ear splitting yell was heard from the lounge were Alice began jumping up and down and Edward smirked casually, draping his arm around Bella.

Alice's yell attracted Rosalie who wore a frown and Emmet who looked confused. Jasper had begun to sway with all the happiness and excitement in the room affecting him.

Esme tried to calm Alice down as Carlisle leisurely strolled into the room full of vampires.

"I have decided that it is time for us to move once more," Carlisle announced

"To where, dear?" Esme questioned calmly

"Washington DC." Carlisle said seriously

"Are you kidding?" Rosalie burst out in disbelief

"We would sparkle like crazy," Emmet said in support

"I have developed a sort of sunscreen for vampires. It stops our sparkling in bright sunlight." Carlisle said with a grin

"That's awesome!" Jasper enthused

"We have to leave in about two months," Carlisle planned before the family dispersed

* * *

"Italy is wonderful," Zach muttered as he crammed a pizza slice into his mouth and closed his eyes

"Yup, it is pretty great," Max agreed as she leaned into his shoulder just a bit.

The two of them were in a park of Volterra and were watching and observing the people around them. A certain group caught their eye. The group consisted of three people from where they could see.

The two began to walk around and were so immersed in their surroundings that they walked into one of the men.

"Uhm Sorry," Zach stuttered as he rubbed his chest, it felt as if he had walked into a wall

"You guys are awfully pale," Max observed with a smile," Someone might mistake you for vampires,"

The two noticed how two of the men stiffened ever so slightly while the third laughed politely," Active imaginations in kids like you,"

"Thanks," Zach whispered as he took in their features

"I am Aro," The friendliest of the three greeted, "and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius,"

"Well, it is good to meet you guys," Max said politely as Zach nodded

"I still think they are non-human," Zach whispered under his breath

Aro chuckled at the children and their antics before he did something unexpected," Would you two like to accompany us to our castle?"

"A castle?" Max asked in awe

Aro lead the way to a dark, yet beautiful castle that towered over everything in sight. The teenagers notice the dirty looks Aro received from Marcus and Caius.

"I want to test their powers! They may be assets to the Volturi guard," Aro hissed to his brothers who immediately became more understanding

"You honestly think that we are vampires? Aren't you a little old for fairy tales?" Aro asked as he tried to revive the conversation

"Who are we to say that vampires don't exist?" Max started, "There is no way that humans came up with a creature that appears human but feeds on their blood. Perhaps some of the details were embellished a little but they could very well exist,"

Aro laughed internally by the absurdity of it but questioned further, "Why are Vampires not known then?"

Zach answered Aro with quite the reply," Humans and Vampires may have lived in harmony but as man evolved he started to think of them as creeps and they had to hide for their own safety,"

"Interesting…" Aro mused

"We are just saying that sometimes the unexplained does exist," Zach finished

"I have a proposal for you two," Aro said finally after minutes of inner turmoil

"Sure," The teenagers said with a shrug

"I would like to perform a little test on you guys," Aro said tentatively

"What sort of test?" Zach demand as his eyes narrowed in suspicion

But neither Zach nor Max were able to answer as their worlds plummeted into darkness and Aro began his tests.

 ** _Should I continue?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Aro felt something stop him as he lowered his jaw to Zach's body. Aro jerked away and a feeling that he had never felt before overcame the Volturi leader.

He let his hand rest on Max's forehead and he began to see everything Max had seen. He came to the realisation that the children in front of him were no older than 14. This made it impossible for him to turn them into full vampires.

They would not be fast enough, nor strong enough and their powers would be weak. Aro did, however, decide to try a theory of his.

He was researching the possibility of creating a hybrid but he did not know how the hybrid would feed or sleep. Aro put the syring into his mouth and pulled 20ml of venom. He then injected each of them with a venom syringe.

Aro began pacing around the room, knowing that the children's blood would and could send many of the castle occupants into a mad rage.

* * *

Hours passed and the sun was beginning to peak over the city when Zach and Max came around.

Aro was beside them in the blink of an eye.

"Aro, what time is it?" Max asked groggily

"It is 07:00," Aro answered as he noticed that their eyes had barely changed wondered if he should inform them that they may be hybrids

"We are what?!" Zach growled

Aro looked confused before recognition started to dawn.

 _ **'I would love to test you'** _ Aro thought

"Test us how?" Max demanded

"You can both read minds!" Aro exclaimed

Zach and Max stared in disbelief as they began to chuckle at their earlier assumption.

* * *

"Come," Aro said with a wave of his hand

The teens followed wordlessly and soon entered the main hall. All the vampires snapped up at the sound of a heartbeat.

"What are the puny humans still doing here," Ciaus asked at vampire speed

"We are not puny!" Max seethed

"And you will not be anywhere near our throats!" Zach grimaced

Ciaus stood still. He could defenitely hear a heartbeat but they could read his thoughts and hear him at vampire speed.

Aro drew everyone's attention as he began to explain, "I have injected venom into their systems. Enough to make them develop powers and enhanced hearing and sight."

"We are part vampire, does that mean we havta drink blood?" Zach asked, dreading the reply

"I do not know but we can find out," Aro decided as he rushed out and fetched some human food from a nearby picnic.

"How does it smell?" Ciaus asked as he recoiled from the smell

The teens on the other hand inhaled the scent deeply as they dug into the chocolate cake with gusto. That answered Ciaus.

"You do not feel sick?" Felix asked as he watched them in disgust

"Nope," Max managed to say

"Then it appears as though you don't need blood as your vampire abilities are mostly mental," Aro concluded

"Good," Zach said with a contented sigh

Max's hand accidently brushed over Zach's and for those few seconds the two could feel an enormous power surge through their bodies.

"Aro?" Max asked as she inched closer to Zach and let their bodies touch

First, both teens felt a jolt of electricity before emotion became prevelant.

"What happens when you touch?" Aro enquired

"It is kinda of weird, almost like we can..." Zach trailed off as he couldn't explain

"Focus on Felix," Aro ordered,

"Let all the power you are feeling move onto him," Jane said as she smirked

The two nodded before focusing on Felix and they watched as he began to writhe on the floor.

"I believe that you have the ability to store the power of any other vampire you come across. Mind reading, however is yours." Marcus marvelled

"That means that they have all our abilities?" Ciaus questioned in doubt

"Yes, it would appear so," Aro said happily. He had two super weapons yet he did not feel the need to exploit them.

* * *

For the remainder of their time in Italy, Zach and Max were coming to terms with the abilities and learning to control them better.

There were very few incidents although a few times, visiting vampires launched themselves at the teens before one of the Volturi members stepped in.

As the end of their vacation approached rapidly, the teens began to wind down. Aro came to the conclusion that the teenagers could return to America with the promise that in four years they will return and join the Volturi guard, if they so wished.

* * *

When they landed in America, they had smiles plastered on their faces as they saw Jenny, Gibbs and most of the team waiting.

'Wonder if they had fun?" "I hope they were fine," "They look happy," "Gaming buddies are back!" "Can't wait to pull the new prank on them!"

Ah, mind reading was fun, Zach thought happily before glaring DiNozzo

Max laughed as she caught DiNozzo's thoughts as Zach glared

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Gear up!" Gibbs called as he strolled into the bullpen

"What do we have?" McGee questioned as he holstered his gun

"Better pack a toothbrush, we are headed to Forks, Washington," Gibbs said as he moved to the elevator leaving the team standing in shocked silence

* * *

"I am Special Agent Gibbs and this is Special Agents DiNozzo, David, McGee and this is Zach and Max," Gibbs introduced briefly, "I am here to see Chief Swan,"

"You are with what agency?" The lieutenant questioned in confusion

"NCIS," Ziva said with a scowl

"Go on in, I guess,"

"Chief Swan, I am Agent Gibbs. I believe you guys called in for help from the FBI after you found a dead Marine," Gibbs confirmed

"Ah yes," Chief Swan recalled

"We are from NCIS, the FBI handed the case to us," DiNozzo broke in

The chief brought them up to speed and Gibbs asked to see the original crime scene.

Chief Swan gave a slight shake of his head, "Forks is a rather rainy place, Gibbs. We processed the scene just before a storm,"

Gibbs was annoyed and certainly hoped that the man had done is job well enough. It was the murder of a marine after all.

"Alright, we are gonna hit the hay and start tomorrow," Gibbs decided as the team piled into the sedan. Gibbs was driving, DiNozzo navigating much to the chagrin of everyone else and Ziva, McGee, Zach and Max occupied the back seats. The equipment was stowed away in the trunk.

"We are turning left up ahead, Boss." DiNozzo said as he tried to make sense of the map. Gibbs had refused to use one of the new-fangled GPS thingies as he so eloquently put it

After DiNozzo had made them turn left, right and then take a 180 degree spin, he finally admitted that he was lost.

"You cannot read a map!" Gibbs exclaimed as he glared at DiNozzo

McGee tried using his phone to get them back on track but they had no signal.

Gibbs decided to drive a little further in the hope of finding someone that could help them get back to where they needed to be. The map was of no use to anyone as it was a map of Forks of Salmon!

Being lost in an unfamiliar town turned out to be the least of their worries as it began to rain. The rain itself did not shock Gibbs since Chief Swan had enlightened him about that. It was the intensity of the rain which showed no sign of letting up. Very soon even the windshield wipers would be of no use.

A large rectangular house which was painted a faded white was a sight for sore eyes indeed. Gibbs pulled up to the curb and knocked on the door.

It was barely a few seconds later when the door was flung open by a young woman with caramel-coloured hair and a heart-shaped face.

"How may I help you?" The woman asked with a soft smile that showed her dimples

"My team and I are slightly lost and we were hoping you could help us?" Gibbs asked with a slightly annoyed glance at DiNozzo before he smiled at the woman

"Of course. Come on in and my husband and sons will assist you," Esme said as she opened the door fully

Gibbs entered graciously with Tony, Ziva, Tim, Zach and Max behind him. No sooner than they had entered, thunder sounded and the rain intensified.

"I am Esme," The woman introduced," This is my husband Carlisle."

"It is good to meet you," Carlisle said with a smile as he shook Gibbs' hand

"Likewise," Gibbs answered

"You guys may spend the night here," Esme offered. Alice had seen that a group of humans would be stranded in a storm and foresaw no danger in letting them stay. It was the honourable thing to do.

"Oh no, we don't want to impose," Gibbs said but the ferocious thunder cut him off

"I don't think we have a choice," Ziva muttered dryly

"Thank you," Gibbs said as he realised that even he could not drive in a storm like this.

"Children!" Esme called in a slightly raised voice although they would have all heard her just fine had she whispered.

Slowly, one by one the Cullen children came into the living room where the team were sitting

"This is Edward and Bella," Esme said as she served some drinks

Edward started to look confused and puzzled but quickly masked his surprise and greeted the new guests

Alice came down and immediately reminded Gibbs of Abby, the same dark hair and same energy.

"I am Alice," Alice said as she bounced up and down

"Rosalie, why don't you come meet our guests," Carlisle called as Rosalie entered from the garage, her jeans stained with car oil and her shirt streaked with grease

"We have company!" Rosalie cried, mortified and Edward simply rolled his eyes at his sister's drama

"That was Rosalie," Carlisle stated simply," She will be right back,"

"Emmet! Jasper!" Esme called exasperatedly as Rosalie joined the family

"Coming Ma! I am just handing Emmet's butt to him first," Jasper said with a laugh and a whine that belonged to Emmet was heard next.

"Boys," Carlisle said with a shake of his head and Gibbs laughed

Eventually Emmet and Jasper came downstairs.

The burly and extremely muscular one wore a pout whereas the tall kid with honey blond hair wore look of smug victory. Gibbs had no trouble figuring out who was who.

* * *

Gibbs and Carlisle had retired to the study since Esme and Alice had taken up residence in the kitchen and Emmet, Jasper, Tim and Tony were battling it out in a Call of Duty showdown. Jasper and Tim had teamed up against Tony and Emmet and were having the time of their lives.

Ziva and Rosalie struck up a conversation that started with cars and eventually moved to fighting and combat. Rosalie and Ziva had immediately retreated to the garage where Rosalie showed off her pride and joy. Ziva regale slightly edited tales of the car chases and some of the cars she had controlled.

Edward and Bella had conversed with the youngest of the guest and found that they made pretty good company. Edward was slightly bothered by the fact that sometimes he lost the ability to read their minds and wondered if Bella was messing with him by extending her shield to them.

"So how did you end up with 6 teenagers all of whom are couples?" Gibbs asked with curiosity

"My wife and I adopted Emmet, Rose, Japer, Alice and Edward. Bella is a recent addition to our family after she married Edward," Carlisle explained, "It has been chaos ever since,"

"I know what you mean." Gibbs said with a snort

"I can see that your team is more than just that," Carlisle said with a smirk

"They are more like my kids," Gibbs admitted fondly, "They are also the reason for my uncoloured hair,"

"Emmet and Jasper are forever teasing and ribbing each other but the first to team up against Edward. Alice and Rose are usually ever ready to coerce Bella into a shopping spree of some sort." Carlisle began, telling Gibbs of the many repairs the house had needed or the dents his bank account had taken

"Tony and Tim are forever at each other's throats. Zach enjoys their teasing although the kid ends up reversing the tables when they try coming after him. Abby and Ziva never agree on much but Max is there for them to team up on," Gibbs thought deeply

"Where is Abby?" Carlisle asked

"Abby and Jenny are in DC. They don't work in the field,"

Carlisle gave a nod but before he could ask Gibbs elaborated, "Jenny is my other half,"

"You know I would love to meet them," Carlisle said wistfully

"Someday," Gibbs agreed

* * *

After a delicious dinner, the human team retired to bed and the vampires made a show of it. Alice and Esme had prepared four rooms to the back of the house and left the team to figure it out among themselves. Gibbs and Ziva bunked alone, Tony and Tim shared a room which left the last room for Zach and Max.

Since their incident in Italy, they began to sleep less and less. After the two week crash course they barely had to sleep at all. One hour of sleep was all they needed and even then, Aro was positive that over time they would need no sleep at all.

Zach and Max waited until they could hear the tell-tale sounds of love making over the thunderstorm that raged.

They dialled a number Aro had given them and waited for him to pick up.

"Have you encountered trouble?" He asked at once

"Well, we encountered something. A group of vampires," Max said with a sigh

"What powers have you gotten?"

"Well, we see flashing images and can feel the emotions coming from people," Zach described

"Are you in Forks, Washington?" Aro asked finally

"Yes," Max drew out

"I believe you have come across the Cullen coven. Edward is the mind reader, Jasper is the empathy and Alice has precognition, all of which you two now possess. I also believe that you should focus on saying I want Edward to read jumbled thoughts," Aro instructed

"Why?" Zach asked in confusion

"Bella has a mental shield that you two now project. If Edward can't read your thoughts you may become suspicious to them," Aro explained

"One more thing, if you must, you may confide in them," Aro said as he disconnected

 _ **Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The new day started with Esme and Alice preparing breakfast for an army.

"It has to look authentic," Esme insisted as she prepared every breakfast food imaginable

Carlisle did not argue with his wife nor with his daughter, he merely shook his head and headed up to his study.

The rain showed no sign of letting up and since driving was still not an option, Carlisle had to stay home to keep up pretences.

Emmet had taken to playing video games while dressed in his night clothes. Jasper had gone out for a quick hunt as a precaution.

Edward and Bella had not 'awoken' yet. Esme heard the heart rate of her guests pick up and the family prepared for another day of acting human.

Jasper had entered through the open window and was currently in the bathroom, rinsing blood from his hair and changing clothes. Emmet began to whine outside the door about how he needed the bathroom to do his 'businesses'.

Edward came downstairs in sweats and a t shirt as he had no doubt prepared for the movie day Alice was planning on.

Bella had similar casual clothes on and sighed at the daunting task of faking breakfast.

Edward made a point to observe the teenagers who gulped down the food eagerly. Esme was all too happy to continue serving them.

One by one, the human guests trickled in followed by the Cullens. Breakfast proceeded loudly and slowly. Tim and Ziva had taken to cleaning the kitchen while Tony opted to neaten their rooms. Zach and Max assisted Gibbs with laundry since he had insisted they not impose too much.

Edward was still baffled by the sudden bouts of blankness. Bella had insisted that her shield was not being used.

Eventually, Edward mentally scolded himself for blowing it out of proportion. They had a heartbeat, ate human food and had regular eye and skin colours. They could not possibly be vampires.

The day passed with no incident, Jasper had taken to disappearing every five hours to hunt and Carlisle usually forced everyone into hunting during the late hours of the night.

It was around midnight when Edward, Jasper and Emmett went out to hunt and burn off excess energy. Carlisle and Esme had retired to the bedroom and Alice and Rosalie were holed away pondering the latest fashions.

Zach and Max were sprawled on their respective beds, having a silent conversation.

'Wanna future surf?' Zach thought

Casually browsing through the future was now, one of their favourite pass times. The two casually moved through the day until the arrival of the Volturi caused them to straighten.

Zach frowned and focused more on the conversation that was taking place.

The dialogues were broken and not clear to them but it was clear that they had already left the house. From the futures that played out it seemed that an unseen glowing blob stopped the bloodshed.

Max pulled away when Ciaus sprung on Emmett and unhinged his arm.

"I think the blob was us," Zach remarked in his thoughts

"We do not have invisibility or whatever that was," Max laughed back, her mind conjuring up and image of her scepticism

"Maybe we pick it up in the next couple of hours," Was Zach's final thoughts.

"Come on!" Gibbs whisper yelled, "We've lost enough time,"

"Coming," Max replied as the two raced downstairs.

Gibbs thanked Carlisle and the team set off, promising to return with everyone for a visit.

"DiNozzo, McGee, We're gonna go over crime scene photos. The three of you are going to the crime scene." Gibbs announced

"It has been raining for two days," Ziva stated in shock

"Doesn't matter," Gibbs replied,

"After we check out the crime scene, we're gonna get some gifts for the Cullens," Zach revealed

Gibbs acknowledged their idea with a nod but his thoughts conveyed immense pride at their thoughtfulness.

* * *

Ziva walked carefully into the forested area, Zach and Max following.

"D'ya thinks the rain did this?" Max wondered glancing over the fallen tree and chaos of the general area.

"The rain was heavy but not enough to cause this kind of damage," Ziva answered

The three were halted in their examination when Ziva was flung to the ground. She had hit her head on a rock and passed out.

Zach and Max both tensed when the jumbled thoughts of a fourth person invaded their thoughts.

"It is a vampire," Zach hissed as he blindly groped for Max's hand

The two touched and focused on the invisible person, allowing all their power to flow. A hazy outline appeared next to Ziva's fallen figure.

Zach and Max forced more power onto the shape as it became more defined. The figure soon resembled a person, a defeated one at that.

The two moved forward in synch, praying that Emmett's strength was stored. They hauled the vampire up and made quick work of starting a bonfire.

Ziva had begun to stir and Zach and Max carried her to the car. The two stopped at the Post Office where their gifts had arrived.

They had been custom made and shipped out, extra cost be damned.

For Emmett they had purchased a set of Xbox controllers made of a titanium alloy. Now, in his rage against the game, no controllers would be destroyed.

Edward would get piano keys made of a similar alloy to avoid any casualty on that front.

Jasper was set to get a guitar that would hold up against Emmett's rough housing and Jasper's sudden emotion changes.

Rosalie would soon be the proud owner of a radio controlled BMW convertible that was built, along with the controller, of an alloy that would hold up against vampire strength.

Esme was to receive a digital sketchpad for any and all interior decorating sketches.

Alice was deemed to require a sewing kit to bring creations of hers to life.

Bella fitted best with a smartphone that was tricked out to react to touch and not heat. They thought that Bella would miss that.

Gibbs was informed of Ziva's injury and he ordered that they meet at the hospital. Ziva was being checked out and so, Zach and Max left.

The two ran toward the Cullen mansion only stopping to ensure their invisibility. Their thoughts were now fully guarded. They gained entrance via an open window and stepped into the living room, the scene of the confrontation.

"No!" Edward yelled, shaking his head vehemently, "He wants the sunscreen to let vampires dominate the world secretly,"

"That's not going to happen," Rosalie spat

"Oh it is," Jane laughed

"I no longer need any of you," Aro spoke, "I have weapons far greater than that now,"

"You are lying," Emmett growled

"I have vampires with all abilities," Aro revealed with a dark chuckle purposely refusing to think of the people in question

Zach and Max stared in horror at each other knowing that they were Aro's weapons.

When Aro advanced, Zach and Max focused their powers on him. Aro glared at Jane who wondered in confusion.

"We are not your weapons," Zach growled as the invisibility shield faded away

"We will not fight for you," Max stated

"I created you," Aro ground out

"If this comes down to a fight we will side with Carlisle," Zach said firmly

"Our friends, our family is human. We won't let you destroy them." Max raged

"Like you said we are incredible weapons, do you want us to destroy you?" Zach asked

Aro stepped back and there was a hint of fear in the atmosphere.

"Leave," Carlisle demanded

The Volturi made a swift disappearance. The Cullens now faced Zach and Max.

"We're guessing you want an explanation," Max said sheepishly as the two faced the now speechless Cullen clan.


	5. Chapter 5

"That might help," Carlisle croaked as he rubbed his forehead

"Well, we are not human," Max began with a sheepish shrug

"Ya don't say," Edward drawled, his voice heavy with sarcasm

"We are not vampires either," Zach chipped in

"From the beginning, please." Esme requested softly

"Well, we were on vacation in Italy when we ran into the Volturi," Max started and Zach lifted his shied and focused on each moment.

Edward chuckled at their observation on vampires and Max continued their tale.

"Aro invited us to see the castle before he knocked us out to perform some experiment on us. From what we gathered he injected us with enough venom to give us abilities but not enough to make us fully fledged vampires."

"That research has been used?" Carlisle broke in

"Only on us. When we awoke, we could read minds but could take on the power of anyone around us. We trained under them for a while and then we came home." Max finished

"Aro created weapons and then let them walk away?" Rosalie scoffed

"He did ask us to join the Volturi Guard by our eighteenth birthday." Zach confirmed

"If Aro gives you anymore trouble, let us know." Max ordered

"What will you do?" Jasper wondered

"Remind the vampire world that change can occur by taking out the Volturi," Zach answered with a smirk, "Or at the very least straightening them out,"

"Never thought I'd see the day when Aro would be schooled by kids." Emmet guffawed

"Let us know when you get to DC, we'll have coffee," Max offered

Edward grinned as the image of a buck being poured into a cup invaded his thoughts.

"We've gotta go. Crime doesn't solve itself," Zach waved as the two tore away.

"Interesting development, interesting kids," Esme chuckled

"DC is going to be great for us!" Alice clapped happily


End file.
